


Hair Wash

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley with long hair, Demon, Fluff, Gen, Hair, Hair mask, Hair wash, Massage, Shampoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: You wash Crowley's hair for him.





	Hair Wash

Crowley’s hair had gotten long again. It was something that you were very, very excited about. More often than not, you found yourself running your fingers through his hair. It was so soft and smooth against your hands.

There was one day, while you were walking back to your home, that a car sped by. A passenger through a cup out the window. It went hurtling towards you. Crowley pushed you out of the way of the projectile. Splash. You looked over and saw that the sticky contents of soda had hit his head and drenching his hair.

“Are you okay?” you asked hurriedly and looked for any injuries caused by the cup.

Crowley growled and glared at the car that had sped by. “Fine,” he hissed.

“Let’s get you inside to clean you up, alright?”

“I’ll just miracle it away.”

“No!” you said quickly and blushed. “A-at least not your hair. I’ll wash your hair for you.”

Crowley raised an eyebrow at you, but shrugged it off. He snapped causing the soda to disappear from everywhere but his hair. The two of you hurriedly made it to your home. Crowley waited patiently by the kitchen sink before you brought out towels, shampoo, a hair mask, a comb, and some hair ties. The screeching of a chair sounded as you drug a chair over towards the sink. Luckily, you had just cleaned the kitchen before hanging out with Crowley.

“Go ahead and sit,” you said softly before starting the water in the sink. You let it warm up before you placed a towel down on the edge of the sink to cushion Crowley’s neck. “And lean back.”

Crowley rested his head backward and stared at the ceiling. His glasses were off, so you were blessed with the chance to admire his eyes before directing your attention to the water. It was warm, but not too hot. Slowly, you started to run it through his hair and started to massage his scalp. He let out a sigh and fully relaxed. His eyes shut and a shiver ran up his spine.

“How does the water feel?” you asked, hoping it wasn’t actually burning him or was too cold.

“Heavenly,” he let out. He opened his eyes and smacked his mouth as if that left a bad taste in his mouth. “I can’t believe I just said that.”

You giggled quietly and lathered his hair with some shampoo. The aroma of coconut filled the area and soon entwined itself in his hair. Your fingertips focused on his scalp, gently massaging it. He shuttered ever so slightly at the sensation. Then, you scrubbed the sticky parts of his hair with your palms, working the soda out. You lifted the handle of the kitchen sink and began to rinse out the shampoo. You allowed the jets to wash the warm water against his roots and made your way down to the tips.

Next, was the hair mask. You did the same as the shampoo but focused on lathering all of his hair and not just the roots and sticky mess. Once all of his hair had a generous amount of the mask, you used a hair tie to put it in a bun.

"Alright, we just gotta let this sit for a bit,” you cooed and dabbed the bits of his skin that got wet.

Crowley groaned and refused to sit up. “I don’t want you to stop.”

With a quiet laugh and a roll of your eyes you let out a, “Alright.” Then, you started to massage his scalp once more while the hair mask did its magic.

“Thank you,” he murmured.

You leaned down and pecked his forehead. “Of course.”

After about fifteen minutes, you started to rinse out the hair mask. The feeling of silk-like strands of hair felt so pleasant against your fingers. You ran them through his hair while making sure the mask was completely rinsed out. Once you were done, you turned off the water and grabbed a towel. The cotton started to pat his hair dry.

“Alright, sit up, love,” you told Crowley. With a sigh of disappointment that it was over, Crowley slowly leaned up. You wrapped his hair in the towel and gave him a smile. “There, do you want me to braid your hair?”

He looked at you with surprise evident on his face. “You’re not done?”

“Not if you don’t want me to. I’ll need you to turn in order to braid your hair.”

Crowley quickly turned so you could unwrap the towel. Water wasn’t dripping from his hair, so you started to comb through his locks. The hair mask ensured that there weren’t any knots, so it was all smoothed out. Your fingers worked to separate the hair into different parts and then you got started on a French braid. As the parts of hair were woven in, you hummed softly. In a matter of a couple of minutes, the braid was finished.

“There you go.”

Crowley sat up and rolled his shoulders. His eyes flickered open and he glanced over to you. A sly smirk formed on his mouth. “Now it’s time to return the favor!”

“What are you—Crowley!” you squealed as Crowley sprayed you with water from the kitchen sink. “Stop!” You burst out laughing and tried to shield yourself from the onslaught.

“Sit and I’ll wash your hair,” Crowley chuckled and stood from his seat. “I won’t spray you anymore.”

“Fine,” you sighed and sat, but not before wiping your face with a spare towel.

“Good,” Crowley said and leaned down to peck your lips before he got to work.


End file.
